


The Dominion of the Damned

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fallen Angels, Gen, Michael Possessing John Winchester, Michael-centric, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, having obtained consent to use young John Winchester as a vessel, never leaves. He, not John, raises Sam and Dean. He continues to manipulate the events leading up to the breaking of the Seals and the raising of Lucifer, but he isn't anticipating Castiel's and the Winchester's rebellion. He ends up writing his own destiny as well, but the final chapter doesn't quite conclude in his salvation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dominion of the Damned

_Think of a million random acts of chance that let John and Mary be born, to meet, to fall in love, to have the two of you. Think of the million random choices that you make and yet how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is? ‘Cause it’s not random. It’s not chance._

 

John says ‘yes’ because he isn’t a hunter. He doesn’t know much about angels or demons. He doesn’t know the truth about Heaven. John says ‘yes’ because Michael isn’t Lucifer, and Michael _lies._

 

“I’ll save them,” he says. “You wife. Your sons. I’ll save them all. All you need to do is say ‘yes.’”

 

And John – young, naïve, idealistic, loving, kind, caring John – says _yes._

 

Because Michael isn’t Lucifer, he keeps his promises. He saves Mary, and Sam and Dean, and he sends the brothers back to the future where they belong.

 

John is grateful, singing his thanks from somewhere deep inside Michael, _praying_ to God and thanking Him for sending one of His angels to save him and his family.

 

And just for that, Michael decides to keep him awake.

 

“John!” Mary calls. “John, you’re alright!”

 

Michael smiles as he finds himself swept into a tight hug. “Of course I am,” he says as he captures Mary’s lips in a sweet, sweet kiss. John’s soul flares blue and pink in jealousy and confusion and anger and Michael has to choke back the laughter threatening to spill from his new lips. Mary starts to sob and Michael strokes long fingers through her hair. “Shh, shh; I’m here now. I’ll always be here.”

 

And that’s when John starts to scream.

 

***

 

Michael is a good husband and a good father. He takes care of Dean, and provides for Mary, and does his duty by fathering Sam. Sometimes he thinks that Mary suspects something, but brain washing is his specialty and he convinces Mary that the way the hairs on the back of her neck prickle whenever he’s around and how the house shakes sometimes when he thinks about Lucifer is just the result of bad insulation and an unstable foundation.

 

Then Sam is born and Michael _hates_ him because he’s Lucifer’s vessel, but he’s not _Lucifer_. “I’m going to kill him one day,” he tells John on the morning of Sam’s five-month birthday. John keeps screaming.

 

Azazel comes, and Michael doesn’t stop him. He gives Mary one last smile because she looks more stunning than ever, dead and burning up on the ceiling of the house he’d been forced to call home, then retrieves Sam and screams at Dean to take his little brother outside and not to look back.

 

They hit the road the next morning, and John screams louder than ever.

 

***

 

Michael is brutal with Dean. There is a plan to be played out, after all, and he needs Dean broken if he wants him to say _yes_. He is kinder to Sam, because it is Azazel’s job to break him for Lucifer, not Michael’s.

 

He fathers a second son at Raphael’s insistence, and he falls in love just a little bit when he goes back to see him twelve years later, because he doesn’t see a vessel, just a soul destined for the kind of greatness Sam and Dean will never know – peace.

 

***

 

It’s John who makes a deal with the devil, because Azazel is a bastard and refuses to allow Michael to sell something that isn’t his. John obeys, because Dean is going to die if he doesn’t and John Winchester is a good father who loves his sons.

 

John begs him to allow him to have just a few minutes with his sons, to meet them for the second time in his life, to tell them that he loves them and that he’s sorry, but Michael isn’t known for his empathy so he tells John to go to Hell.

 

***

 

Michael needs to adjust his plan just a little when John Winchester, the Righteous Man who never split a drop of blood in his entire life, refuses to break on Alastair’s rack. John Winchester isn’t a hero, but Michael hadn’t considered the repercussions of keeping John awake all those years. John Winchester isn’t a hero, but he _knows_ about Michael’s master plan, about the apocalypse and the final battle and the end of days.

 

Michael doesn’t have a Plan B, but Lucifer does, and Azazel and his army back the Winchesters so deep into a corner that Dean has little choice but to sell his soul.

 

Dean knows nothing of Michael’s plan, so he breaks in just thirty years. Michael briefly considers going into Hell himself to rescue Dean, but he never really liked him anyway so he sends one thousand of his most loyal angels to do it for him.

 

Only one survives, and Michael’s Grace _sings_.

 

***

 

And that’s when Michael’s plan goes to Hell, when all those little random events he and Lucifer and their respective armies had been controlling and manipulating for _millennia_ spiral out of control.

 

Castiel rebels, Dean says no and Michael has to go to Adam - his most beloved and the one piece of light he’s found in this harsh, unforgiving travesty of a world – and tell him that he is destined for the greatness of war rather than the freedom of peace.

 

Then Castiel sends him to the other side of Creation and by the time he gets back it’s already too late. Sam – Sam, not Lucifer, Sam, _his_ _son_ – and with him, Lucifer, _his brother_ , is falling.

 

Again.

 

There isn’t any time to plan, so Michael does what he should have done all along – he jumps.


End file.
